Cancer Investigators at the Massachusetts General Hospital, Tufts University, Boston University, the Mt. Auburn Hospital and other affiliated hospitals will continue to cooperate in prosecution of clinical research studies in association with the National Cancer and Leukemia Group B. Staff members serve in important positions in the National Organization and participate in protocol design. A local protocol management office serving Boston University, Tufts and the other institutions is maintained in the Cox Cancer Management Center where case acquisition is recorded and information is transmitted to the central statistical office in Scarsdale, New York. Investigational drugs are disbursed through this office. Periodic data review is carried out and updated flow sheets are reviewed and transmitted to the central office. Individuals responsible for clinical protocols report important conclusions at national group meetings, local meetings, and prepare articles for medical literature. Clinical investigators attend bi-annual national CALGB meetings as funds allow. Monthly local meetings are held and rotated among the various Boston Institutions. The data coordinator and local office manager arrange human studies review with physicians and makes changes in consent forms to suit local requirements. The undersigned agrees to accept responsibility for the scientific and technical conduct of the project and prepare progress reports as a result of this application.